Spyro: The New world
by The Blacklight
Summary: Spyro and Cynder find themselfs on the mysterious world called The G.C.... a new evil to defeat, new allies to side with and a new world to be explored...
1. Chapter 1 Hello world!

WARNING: small DoTD spoiler in the beggining, you have been warned.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro charcters

It's what? 2 years? 2 years since Spyro and Cynder have defeated The Dark Master, 2 years ago Cynder whisperd her words of love for him, 2 years ago they wheeled through the sky, and now? The Chronicler opens a new book

"A new begin, in a new World" this is the only sentence on the new page…"hmmmm…"

_Hello?_

_Anybody? _

_Where am I? What is this place?_

_Your new World…__ Purple dragon…_

Spyro shot up, panting and confused. And looks around the strange room he woke up in…

"W-where am I?" He shouts out loud "Good…" Spyro looks behind him, A strange creature dressed in a white long coat, with his clothing under it black, looked at his wrist "….afternoon young dragon" It continues.

"….uhm? same to you?" a confused Spyro replies. The creature chuckles and wanders over to Spyro, his long coat waving softly with every step.

"Welcome to the G.C. Spyro! I'm honored to have you-" "Wait? Where am I?!" Spyro snaps at the creature who smiles at him "you're in the G.C. son! The World where nearly everything is possible!"

Spyro raises an eyebrow at the creature "no offence…but…I think your sentence with 'nearly everything is possible'…is..a bit…strange, since that already is possible in my World you see-"

"Ever wanted to build an tower and keep the invaders a bay with the help of an Evil deity?" he grins at Spyro….who seemes to be utterly confused "…With 88mm Multi-anti-purpose stationary-gun?" his grin got even wider "…Uhm I pass, how about you told me your name..?" he looks around "…and where Cynder is!"

"the name is C, just C okay? And about…Cynder...hmmmmm" The creature rubs his chin. Spyro stands up to face the creature eye to eye, to his shock, he could only stand on his hind legs. Spyro looked his purple scaled body over. His front legs have turned into arms, with five taloned fingers. The only think that stayed the same was his head, , complete with shock

Expression

"…what the…How?" He stuttered, C chuckles "Well, all the newcomers must face their more..humanoid forms First…we can change you back later of you wish" "Humanoid? What is that?" "A creature with human traits, like me! I'm a full blood human" he strikes an pose while Spyro took another glance at his 'new' body and wriggles his Thumbs

Spyro notices he is wearing some sort of cloth around his lower torso "Why am I wearing this? Is my body not complete yet?" he growls at C "oh no! Not at all! You are for 100% complete, that is underwear, just to keep things clean and stuff" Spyro tilts his head

"Follow me Spyro, it's time to meet the World" Spyro shrugs and follows C through the white halls.

They pass serveral labs, conducting rather questionable experiments, such as the speed pudding can reach when shot from a gun. C points at an lab they pass "here they are testing our newest stress reduction droids, Dummies!" Spyro took an peek through the window.

He shakes his head as he sees dozens of crash test dummies doing an Russian dance.

They pass another lab, the so called sound test room. Five Scientists are conducting an rather loud research as they form an metal band.

"Ah here we are! Beta-struct!" "Beta-struct?" "yep! Here we test the newly created objects, tools, and contraptions!...as said, this World isn't just a 'world' its more like an virtual World, for example when you die you'll simply 'respawn' " C opens the metal doors and guides Spyro into an hilly grass field, A Black robed Rabbit, who's skin is in the same color. and a rather familiar, purple dragon are having an argument "you?! Evil?!"the Rabbit points and laughs at the purple dragon

_Malefore? Here?!_ Spyro grumbled in his mind "why is he here C?! I thought I had defeated him?!" C turns to Spyro "He had a choice" "Y-You're kidding right? He nearly destroyed the World, killed god knows how many people…and you are giving him a SECOND chance?!"

C scratches his neck "Well…He had the choise to keep his powers while all the souls he killed would devour him, or do….something..to him. Or he gave up his powers to start with a clean record here"

"Shut it Furball! For I am the dark master! I would have ruled the world unt-" "until some little hatchling came along and smacked you in the face with his lollipop..right?" the Rabbit replied with an smirk.

Malefore growls angrily at the amused Rabbit. And turns around just to find Spyro glaring at him "Oh no…not you AGAIN! Can a evil have some rest for a while? Jeez!" Spyro was rather surprised that Malefore, in his black clad humanoid from as C called it, looks far younger. "why is-" "people arrive in this World in their younger years, they still age though"

Spyro nods at C in understandment while the Rabbit floats over to them "What is this? You're his son?" Spyro and Malefore turned to face him, both their faces in disgust.

"guess not…wait! Are you eachothers-" "heck NO Canxiahun!" Malefore snapped at him "Oh I'm so sorry! Well you are purple, AND evil, thats just asking for these sort of questions" Canxiahun puts his most mocking 'I'm-sorry-face' up, Malefore sneers at him in reply and walks away

Leaving behind one confused Spyro, a Canxiahun who can't stop laughing, and A blinking C

"I seriously thought that would take longer, Oh well! That proves it, I win….hard" A boot bounced off Canxiahun's face "Overruled, boot to the head" C snapped at Canxiahun who glared at the human

Spyro, still in his boxer, pokes C "Uhm…I think I would like some more cloth seeing these guys" C nods and leads Spyro to an door in the middle of nowhere. Stepping inside they found themselves in a dressing room.

"Ack! Too tight!" someone mumbled, Spyro knew that voice is form the one person who he loves: Cynder was busy trying on some jeans, as she noticed Spyro smiling at her "hey Spyro" "hey girl, I missed you" she softly nuzzles her lover."I missed you too baby" Cynder fell into Spyro's arms, who embraces her

"Ahem!" C nods at Spyro and Cynder, who snaps out of the loving embrace and starts to get dressed. Cynder walks over to C once dressed.

"I saw that Canxiahun wants to challenge you…what, may I ask, kind of challenge" C turns his attention to Cynder "A chaos challenge, the goal is to either defeat the other by driving him or her insane, thus making him or her surrender" the black dragoness nods at C

"Or, by a simple knockout, non lethal as absurbt it might seem" he rubs his chin "might one of us die, then we simply come back" he smiles at the puzzled Dragoness

Spryo, who is wearing an simple light and dark grey striped vest with hoodie completed with some lose black jeans, wraps his left wing around Cynder as they make their way to the 'battle' between Canxiahun and C in the field

The two combatants take their stances

"I'm going to make you cry for a refund after I'm done with your make over!" Canxiahun grins widely

"I think not!....I think…"

both fighters glared at each other, Canxiahun taking the First shot "Black Spire Calibur!" he shoots an black ray in the clouds, who return an rain of black shards. C can do nothing more than to run around aimlessly, dodging the shards.

"Spyro no! This is their fight" Cynder tugs Spyro's arm as he steps forward to help C. "Muhahahahaaa! This is easy I might just explode from all this laughing!"

"you know…you CAN!"

Canxiahun disappeared in an explosion and reappears a bit charred. An blank stare covering his face.

C, who is wearing an Russian uniform, he reloads his rocket launcher and leaps at Canxiahun, just to find him wearing an top hat, complete with suit and cane

C kept charging at Canxiahun, who wacked him straight over the head with an cane "Order! I demand order in the class!" "yes sir!" the field suddenly has changed into a classroom, with C in an school uniform sitting nervously in a bench

"Now class can you tell me what the word is i'm looking for?

Canxiahun has chalked the letters A K and points at them C raises his hand "Yes?"

"the answer is!" he suddenly fires an AK47 at Canxiahun who spazzes around by it "…Its Adrew Korn!" he happily points out.

Canxiahun replies with an tremendous punch, sending C through the roof and the two Dragons blinking "That was Irritatingly CORRECT!!" the classroom fades, and they are back on the field again

Spyro and Cynder look at each other before looking back, wondering what just happened here

"YeeeeeHAAAAAW!!"

C falls back down and lands on Canxiahun in an Cruise ship "I won! I won!" he dances around on the ship's deck, but the hull suddenly bursts into an explosion sending the ship down

"Bwaha! U-boated!" Canxiahun shouts at C who swaggers to his feet, it started to rain black shards again "Muhahahha- EH?!" C stands under an umbrella, with the shards simply bouncing off it "umbrella blow 23! TYX-700!" he points the Umbrella at Canxiahun.

The whole field shakes violently as the white beam impacts on Canxiahun, who seems to be unaffected by it.

"Hah! Fool, my powers are beyond your mortal self to understand that I AM TOO POWERFULL FOR your sissy goody-goody beam! Oh! In what pain must your existence lay!" he laughs madly at C.

but a well placed steel tipped boot to the forehead slams him into the earth, creating an pillar of dust

"Overruled! Boot to the head!" Canxiahun was utterly…defeated and disappears, leaving the victorious C and the two confused dragons behind "..what…just..happened here?" Spryo manages to mutter.

C whipes off the dust "that, my friend, was an display of wits and power!" He proudly replies

Cynder shakes her head and giggles while Spyro sighs deeply "I suggest we continue into…this 'new world'" C nods.

hugged by Cynder, Spyro leads them to another door who has suddenly appeared, once opened they see the real World lay in front of them "Welcome to the G.C. my friends!" C smiles.

"Cynder?"

"yes?"

"How did you knew about the little fight between-"

"C and Canxiahun?" She smiles at Spyro "I'm what they call an early riser" Spyro shakes his head and follows C who has taken the lead, wrapping an arm around Cynder.

_End of Chapter 1_

_Chapter 2 coming soon...  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Aces high

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from the Spyro universe!  
P.S. try to listen to Aces high - Ironmaiden when at the airfight

Its here! Chapter 2! with Spyro And Cynder getting known to their new world. Server side

**_Chapter 2: Aces high_**

"whoa…" both Dragons gawk as The capital city lays infront of them: Geo City, a vast metropolis on the most easteren coast of the G.C.

"Spyro, Cynder. Welcome to your new home!" They both turn their attention to the smiling C

"our new home?" C nods "yes, let me show you around"

As they walk through the crowded streets C points at the gigantic skyscraper in the middle of the city "That my friends, is the G."

He smiles at the couple "In that tower the whole World is united, and serves as gateway for the people to On-World servers as Off-world servers" "Servers?" Cynder curiously asks

"Yes, the World is split up in so called 'servers', each such server is ruled by a Admin and his peace keepers, the moderators"

Cynder nods at C as he continues "Cities are ruled more or less the same, but are far cheaper than on-world servers, heck, they don't ask for monthly fees like other servers do."

He looks up at the tower "Off-world servers are 'planes' who do not excist here. In other terms, it means that one can make his or her OWN World to their liking. Plus it is far cheaper" He smiles

"Hey C! Do you think it's possible to…well let's say…Take a look?" Spyro smiles. C rubs his chin and shrughs "I don't see why not, Let's go then!"

As they enter the tower, they find themselfs in what looks like an airport check-in: Thousends of counters of diffrent server hosts helping thousends of people and digital billboards displaying serveral diffrent ads. C leads them to an counter

"Can I help you sir?" A Female Lizard asks "Yes, do you have any low population servers?" She types a few things on her computer and nods "243th floor, number 568" C nods and thanks the Lizard, and walks with Spyro and Cynder trough the crowd to an elevator

As the elevator climbs up at an increasing speed, Cynder takes a look down the window. "Wow…It's beautifull up here…" Spyro nuzzles her cheek "there are two beautifull views here" He replies, making Cynder blush.

The elevator opens its doors and there stands an Rabbit with serveral blades in his gut, but is strangely not bleeding "Reaver?! What happened?" The Rabbit weakly smiles at C "Hey dude! I found some free swords" Spyro sees Reaver struggle to keep on his feet.

"My god! Take a seat!" Spyro plants Reaver on a chair "so how bad is it?"

"depends"

"what do you mean, it depends?"

"how important is one of these?" Reaver presents a kidney. "Reaver seriously, why do you keep that sword-dispenser on steriods?" C replies concerned

Reaver pulls the blades out of his side and stands up "But it sure is a marvelous piece of security" He smiles and walks away, leaving C, Cynder and SPyro behind. C shrughs "don't mind him, he misses a few screws and bolts" and continues to walk with the couple through the hall. The doors on each side seem to be the 'gateway'

"ah! Here it is!" C opens the door and lets Spyro in First, who finds himself ontop af an floating island. Serveral flying contrapations are flying around.

"Welcome to my server purple one!" Spyro turned around in shock, just to find an other Human wearing an Pilot uniform "My name is Kirovic" He smiles and firmly shakes Spyro's hand "Nice to meet you! My name is Spyro"

A homemade aircaft soars over the two as Cynder and C enter aswell, C Smirks "I've not been here in a long time Kirovic" Kirovic turns his attention to C and smiles "Welcome back comarde!" A bomber roars over, chased by two fighters.

"Ah! I see you wanted an WW1 and 2 setting?" "Yes comerade! The engines of a Il-2 are like Music to my ears" Kirovic sighs and looks at the skies.

"Oh dang! TAKE COVER!" Spyro, Cynder and the others dives to the ground as two fighters unleash their main guns upon the four. The thuds of projectiles impacting around Spyro, made Spyro embrace Cynder to make sure he won't lose her.

"atleast leave some bombs!" C shakes his fist "These guys have sided with Canxiahun!" C looks at Kirovic "…They terrorize all airbased servers like some gang" he continues

Spyro opens his eyes, and finds Cynder pushing herself against his chest.

As the roaring of the engines fade Spyro jumps on his feet "Thats it! No one messes with my girl and my friends" Cynder blushses at his heroic words, and sighs happily "oh Spyro…"

Spyro prepeares to fly off and spreads his wings "I'm not going to explain to you why I fit your body in an lunchbox when you respawn Spyro" C barked at him. Spyro turns around to face C "You are going to use this baby here" C points at an brand new spitfire.

"are you expecting me to fly in that thing?" "No I expect you to crash, use your grey matter boy!" C replies and shoves Spyro in the cockpit "You see Spyro, Flying is really easy. You throw your self at the ground and miss, good luck!" He turns on the engine and closses the cockpit, leaving behind an blinking Spyro.

"alright….lets see what I can do" He mutters as he takes his plane to the sky, wondering why he suddenly knows how to fly it. "Incoming! 11'o clock high!" is barked through the radio.

Three fighters emerge from the clouds and open fire upon Spyro, who easily sways the plane to the right, he makes some alltitue. As serveral bullets rip past him.

Spyro Rolls upside down and makes an dive, noticing an unaware fighter. He grins as serveral some fighters give Chase, trying to get an clear shot on him.

"you're going home in a coffin dragon!" One of the pilots taunts over the radio. Spyro chuckles as he soars past the front of the the unaware fighter, and hears screaming as one of the fighters collides with it "What was that? I can't hear you over the sound how awesome I am!" Spyro replies with a grin.

He hears one of the pilots groan angerly. Spyro makes another dive and soars between the floating Islands.

One of the fighters turns into inferno and crashes into an Isle

"Normaly it would be you covering me"

Spyro grins "indeed Cynder, your whole body" He hears her giggeling "yes you do my love" He chuckles and turns his plane around to face the remaining ones.

Cynder blows the off rear from one fighter, making it tumble towards it's doom. While Spyro tries to tear apart another one "BANZAI!" he hears the pilot screaming over the radio. Spyro tries to back into the sky but the hostile pilot crashes into him.

"OH MY- SPYRO!!" Cynder dives towards the black smoke.

Spyro quickly stops hiss fall with his wings and waves at Cynder who gives an sigh of relief. Then suddenly someone pulls him down "Not so fast Dragon!" It was the pilot, who has Spyro in an grip "Even without wings you guys are anoying!" he replies and flies backwards into an isle.

But the pilot has no intentions on giving up and nearly breaks Spyor's neck. Who loses control on his wings, making them both continue their fall.

Spyro slowly opens his eyes, and finds himself ontop of the Balloon of an zeppelin. "This is the place were this story ends!" The pilot leaps with his blade at Spyro, who rolls away, making him stab the balloon.

The pilot gets blown away by the short burst of helium escaping "You'll pay for this!" he sneers at Spyro in an high-pitched voice, Spyro did his best not to burst into laughter.

The pilot swipes his blade at Spyro who dodges, and fires an inferno at the pilot who waves it away with his sword "Heh! Your style is NO match for my style!"

_My style? Bingo! _Spyro grins

"You better run.." he chuckles

Cynder lands her spitfire and dashes past C who wants to congratulate her, she stops as she sees the pilot and Spyro facing eachother.

"…'Cause you have won the negative lottery!!" the pilot droops his stance "the…what?"

"Yes you idiot! You have won the negative lottery, and we don't shake hands…" he punches the Pilot in the face "…we give you a punch!" Suddenly five people land next to Spyro

"Oh my gosh! He won the negative lottery! Quick guys let's give him our congratulations!" the five punch the pilot in turns, who falls down.

"Had enough?" Spyro glares at the Pilot who gets back on his feet. He rushes Spyro again who points up in the sky

"Oh look an car"

"Like I fall for-"

The pilot gets squashed by an low rider, Canxiahun blinking behind the Wheel "hmmmm…taking that turn wasn't so smart"

he looks at Spyro "Oh well atleast I can have my revenge-" "ENOUGH!!" The pilot throws Canxiahun and the car off the Zeppelin

He pulls two SMG's from his sleeves and aims at Spyro "If I can't perferate you in the sky, then I'll do it here!" and opens fire.

"Spyro!!" Cynder tries to jump down but C holds her back "Don't worry! He knows what he is doing!"

Spyro is gone. Cynder suddenly grows silent "Cynder…I…" C stops as Cynder turns towards him, smiling "Is he still?" Cynder nods and looks back at the fight.

"Fireicepowerandmud-up-yours!" The pilot looks above him, seeing Spyro conjuring up an huge ball of mixed elements, he glups at the ball is just inches away from his face.

The violent explosion rips apart the zeppelin and sends the pilot flying past Spyro who flies back at Cynder, kissing her when he arrives.

"Oh i'm not done with YOU!" The pilot stands next to C who looks him up an down. Spyro and Cynder glare at the Pilot who tries yet again to cut Spyro. Who dodges his attack easily and pats an sticker on his back.

The pilot tears the sticker of his back and reads it: Plastic explosives are great. He blinks at it before realizing that Spyro has an detonator…

An explosion Marks the end of the pilot.

"Wow Spyro, that was…awesome" Cynder hugs her purple hero who wraps his wings around her

"Well baby, I learned it from the master" he nods at C who suddenly sis wearing an red robe and a straw hat, smirking "Ah yes my Young puppil, but you forgot lesson 45" he replies "Lesson 45?"

"Lesson 45: nevah use plastic explosives blow up an opponent on a floating rock" The Isle they stand on begins to crack "It is bad for your survival".

Kirovic uses an Airship to transport Cynder, Spyro and C to safety as the Isle falls apart

"So why are we on this world C?"

C smirks "Becuase you are needed Young dragon…"

**_To be continued_**

**  
**What does C mean, "Becuase you are needed"? how did Spyro know to fly an Spitfire? and why does Canxiahun drive low-riders?

You'll get 'some' awnsers in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3 A Just cause

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from the Spyro universe

And here's Chapter 3! have fun reading!  
Canxiahun sends and old 'friend' to an temple, news reaches our heroes. what does them await?

**CHAPTER 3: (A) JUST CAUSE**

Canxiahun bashes the wooden table in front of him

"BAH! Why must this purple dragon ruin my forces?"

He glares angrily a the screen, displaying Spyro and Cynder, talking

Canxiahun gets out of his chair and walks around the cold and dark Metal room

"I never thought It would come to this! First Malefore, and now I?" He grumbles "..I should have erased that human from this World when I had the chance…"

At the other end of the room, the huge metal door slides open

"I'm sorry to interrupt you sir!" A black trench coat wearing human salutes Canxiahun, his medals shaking softly at the movement. Canxiahun turns his attention towards him "What?"

"The black eagle squad has been defeated, sir!" Canxiahun sighs "old news" "Sir?"

"I crashed an low-rider there" "ah" "any other news to report?" The human thinks for a while and nods "Yes sir! We have crippled an enemy push heading towards a unknown location!"

Canxiahun, surprised, turns to face the enormous window, giving an view in the dark metal Citadel, tangled with pipes . he smirks "Really? Send my...old friend to this, unknown location" "Sir! Yes Sir!" the officer leaves the room leaving Canxiahun behind, laughing slightly "Let's see what your next move is…."

Spyro and Cynder, along with Kirovic and C have arrived in, what one would call, an rather silent meadow.

Spyro looks around "Finally, an place without any low flying idiots" He remarks with an sigh.

"yep, no goons, no sweat" Cynder replies as she stretches her wings. C sits down and peeks over the tall grass. And Spots a tank closing in.

The tank stops right in front of C, who now glances down it's main gun "OI! If you are pointing any large caliber guns in my face at least clean e'm!" he yells at the commander who just stares at him.

"I challenge you…." The red fox coldly replies to C "…Then I…accept!" he throws a frag at the tank, exploding on impact, shrouding it in smoke "…If I had the time for it" he turns around. "Lucky for me that tank isn't Grenade proof, so I don't have to worry about turning my back to it and getting totally owned!" C continues with an smile.

As he finishes his senctence, the tank blasts him two times, leaving behind an charred C "seriously! I'm getting pretty pissed here!"

The fox jumps out of his tank "Hah you thi-" BOOM! "I SAID, I'M GETTING PISSED!" C plugs a new rocket in the launcher and aims at the smoke cloud in front of him

He sees the fox land somewhere in the bushes.

"Dude! How did you survive two tank shells in the back?!" Spyro stops next to C "A simple protective word" "huh? Like what?"

C smiles "simply say b-u-d-d-h-a"

Spyro tilts his head "you mean Buddha?"

*BUDDHA MODE ACTIVATED*

"yeah…that heh. Funny word"

In the meanwhile the fox is back on his feet and chuckles "you really think that such an lame command will save you from my master' wrath?"

Spyro snatches C' rocket launcher "why yes" Spyro remarks when the Missile explodes at the fox. Kirovic shakes his head "why was this guy here anyway?"

"oh, just a goon, you know…to 'kill' us and suff, not really important for the plot" Cynder shrugs.

"Amen"

The fox laughs "You have no idea how important I am! I keep the secret that Canxiahun wants to explore an temple just a few miles west of here" He stops to point and laugh at the four

"Like I ever are going to tell you that when you…have…defeated….." He frowns "…I just epicly failed right?" C nods, pointing at him "Spyro!" "Right!" and the fox, once more, disappears in an explosion.

"Temple eh? Well lets pay our respects then"

Meanwhile at the temple grounds

"your so-much-more-eviler-than-canxiahun-sir" A black armoured and clad rabbit kneels before and ark figure, who smiles at his words

"yes my little minion?" "The purple one has defeated our bait…"

"Excellent! Excellent!" the figure mutters "Now all we have to do is wait…"

And that wait isn't a long one…as the four enter the temple grounds, gawking at the beautiful ruins that are over the place

"whoa…." Cynder whispers "So this is the fabled Omnia temple?" Kirovic lets his hands slip over the strange inscriptions.

Spyro stands still at an marble statue of an robed man, who has his face entirely covered with his hood "I wonder who this is…" "that is an statue of C-GOD, the original creator of this world…it's schematics and it's systems.." C replies at Spyro.

They slowly progress towards the entrance, Kirovic spins the magazine of his revlover, Cynder engulfs her hands in darkness, C seems utterly relaxed and Spyro takes a deep breath, feeling the fire build up inside. "okay, here we go!" he slams the door open.

Nothing, but the soft flicker of torches, Spyro sighs in relief and signs at the others it's safe.

"Strange…can't remeber that torches can burn trough 20 years…" C mutters unheard.

Spyro and Cynder' fears become reality as they spot an large cloaked figure standing in on the altar "Welcome! Welcome! Make your self at home!" the figure said in an rather familiar voice. Suddenly twenty black and white Oni warriors step from the shadows and raise their weapons at the four "…ethernaly" The figure throws his disguise off his body, Malefore smiles broadly at the two dragons.

"Malefore!? I knew it!" Cynder growls, while her hands nearly dissapear in the black aura. "Did you miss me? Come on! I know I do…" Malefore leaps of the altar and lands behind his shadowy warriors "…have missed kicking your scaly asses!" He chuckles.

The Oni leap at the four, Kirovic barely dodges a sword, as he puts a bullet through the Oni. C jumps away as an spear pounds into the ground where he once stood.

Cynder claws two unlucky warriors with her darkness infested hands, as they crash to the ground she sees how Spyro incinerates three of those furred warriors, and smirks. Kicking another one in the gut before elegantly swaying away for an incoming attack.

C attracts the attention of the remaining Oni, giving Spyro, Cynder and Kirovic the Chance to attack Malefore who grins at their attempt to hit him.

"Listen up you guys!" C says to the Oni "I'm going to Moonwalk over your hides!" The Oni blink at eachother before they leap at C.

"three to one? seems hardly unfair…" Malefore uses an convexity fireball to destroy the sealed door behind him, Spyro and Cynder give chase as Malefore flies through it, followed by Kirovic.

The tunnel twists to the left, then to the right and upside down. Spyro and Cynder finally catch up with Malefore, who stands in front of a strange device.

"so I guess the battle will commence here.." Malefore folds his hands together "let us begin" Suddenly a microphone appears in his hands "Welcome to Fightdolls!" a complete crowd and a tribune appears out of nowhere, cheering.

"Round one! contestant 342 you're up!" A knight in chainmail appears on stage under loud applause.

"So tell me number 342, how exactly are you going to defeat Spyro or Cynder?" a jury member asks "W-well, I use my self learned sword style!" He lifts his blade and charges at Spyro.

Spyro dodges the blow, while Cynder slashes the knights throat open, for a moment its silent

"I thought it was pretty cool"

"yeah, A little defenceless but hey"

"that was…absulutely the worst, horrible, He didn't even scratch the purple one"

"I'm sorry number 342, but….its not enough, goodbye!" some cloaked figures drag the Knight's corpse off the stage.

Spyro wanders over to the jury and whispers something in their ears.

"hmmmhmmm…yes?...okay, right! Ladies and gentlemen! We have a new contestant!" A loud cheer fills the room as Spyro now stands in the spotlight.

Malefore raises an eyebrow before grinning. "I'm going to use a weapon like no other! I use paper!" Malefore rushes on the stage "Scissors! HAH!" A giant boulder knocks Malefore of the stage "Rock and Paper have formed an alliance! HAH! HAH!" Spyro points at Malefore, who jumps back on his feet "Bah! You leave me no other choice!" he spreads his arms

Suddenly a guitarist jumped out from nowhere and smashes the boulder with his guitar

"ROCK AND ROOOOOOLLL!!"

"Now there is brilliance!" the jury member claps, while the others blink at him. Malefore chuckles as the boulder is returned to Spyro, the hard way. Spyro is now pinned to the wall, roaring angrily.

"You are going to hope that his lower body is intact" Cynder glares at Malefore, and smiles "But i'm going to do this professional…" She picks up an crowbar and starts waving it around "BATTLE!" Suddenly dozens of soldiers storm into the room, equipped with crowbars, machineguns and grenades. Starting an huge weaponized mosh pit.

"YAH BATTLE!" "GRR BATTLE!!" the entire tribune and the jury join the weapon mosh pit, explosions dot the scene, with bullets flying everywhere and people randomly screaming battle in diffrent tones. "ROCK AND BATTLE!" "YAH!!"

After a few fighting moments later, the crowd disappeared leaving behind an battered and bruised Malefore, A Spyro with his clothes a bit torn and A smiling Cynder, who has some bruises

"seriously Cynder, how can you possbily enjoy that?" Spyro replied to her grin as he dusts himself off.

At the same moment C enters the room, doing a moonwalk, and makes an spin as he stops. Facing the scene "wow…after party?"

Cynder giggles and nods, Spyro smiles at her. Pulling her in a hug

But Malefore isn't defeated yet "You might have won this with a battle-"

"Battle?" C asks

"yes Batt-"

"BATTLE!!" C pounces Malefore and begins hitting him with a crowbar, Spyro and Cynder blinking at him.

Meanwhile, back at Canxiahun

"Awww….Why does the fun stuff always happen when I'm behind the screen" He whines And turns the screen off. He turns his attention to an engineer

"Is my new low rider done already?" "Uhm…almost"

"excelent! Soon i'll be driving around in that baby, winning respect from the people….AND Be cool!" He laughs

"what about Malefore sir?" Canxiahun blinks at the engineer "Oh him? He's amusing! Tell the guys at administration that they fill out his health care Insurance" "sir, yes sir!"

The engineer leaves, and Canxiahun switches the screen back on "Well, the plan failed. Oh well, better luck next time" He softly chuckles, before laughing out loud "Yes! Luck will be with me next time!"

After they left the temple and continue their journey Spyro halts C "Okay you are now going to tell me why we are needed!"

"Well the reason is simple my friend, we have to stop Canxiahun!"

"I don't see why we are needed….you seem pretty capable of stopping him yourself"

"wrong, He sees an tool in you, 'cause your coding is most interesting"

"coding?" "yes coding, every soul that enters the G.C. will have it self coded, so the life-death frame can respawn you when you die"

"wait! But what has Cynder to do with this then? And 'he sees an tool in you' doesn't sound very convincing"

C sighs "Okay, i'll tell you the real deal….he's planning to invade your planet... take all their souls to this place and turn them into his zombie cyborg soldiers, The Neo Combine…then, he wants use your planet as an base, corrupting it FUBAR…with the power of the guardians he will have no problem capturing the entire universe….in order to achieve this, he needs to win the war against our ally, G.C.A. , here First"

"whoa…and why am I a tool in his eyes" Spyro replies "because…your coding contains an unique line. This line can unlock nearly power, gate, teleporter, everything that was here before the First souls arrived!" "but..but what about Cynder?"

"She..is the key…" C looks down "Why did you bring us to the G.C. in the First place then?!" Cynder growls "Are you after these powers aswell?!"

"sometimes, an dark power is the most effective against evil…" C replies, Cynder looks at him "But that's the same as fighting fire with fire" "no….for an dark power can be turned holy, if used correctly and on the right time" Spyro and Cynder nod at C who sits down "I'm sorry…for this"

"it's okay…we forgive you for bringing us here" the two Dragons smile at C

"That wasn't me…" C replies "That was C-GOD, he wants you to defeat Canxiahun, and have that line purified"

Spyro nods and smiles at C "I won't let him down…lets go! We need to kick some furred ass!" Cynder giggles and follows Spyro with C and Kirovic, who has returned with an bigger gun "where have you been?" "better not dwell on that one comrade"

_End of Chapter 3_

**  
Spyro a weapon?! who is or was C-GOD? Where is he now? **

you'll, eventually, find out in the next Chapter! (about the BATTLE! thing: do ask)


	4. Chapter 4: A goodnight's unrest

whew! after an short *ahum* break, its back! Chapter 4!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any other characters for the series

As you can read, I'm taking a turn to somewhat more serious.

CHAPTER 4:A GOOD NIGHT'S UNREST

Night time has arrived in the G.C. Shrouding the forest in a misty gloom..

Spyro yawned

"Say C? wouldn't it be a good idea if we get some sleep?" Cynder asked nodding at Spyro

C nods "yeah, that would be a good idea, we need our energy tommorow…" He takes a look around, the mist obstructing his view.

_Ah…the Young dragon and his love…_

"there is an old trainstation here…somewhere" C mutters and turns to face the other three

Unless you have a GPS or some form of crystallized Navigation to find it faster I suggest we keep moving

"_a little to the left…wait no not that left! OI! HEY! What part of- oh nevermind!" _

"Uhm..C? Is it that building?" Spyro points at an rather old wooden cabin "yes! That's the trainstation!" C smiles and nods

"_hmmm…a new colour wouldn't harm…but what do you expect from a low budget building fund?" _

"questionable building tactic…." Cynder states "…why, in the ancestors name, in the middle of an forest?" Kirovic scratches his head "yeah…I wonder if there still rides an train around here"

"_Run away train never come back…Run away train always on track…Run away train won't you come back? Oh! oh!" _

They enter the shabby building. The inside, strangely, unharmed by time. Yet without power or any source of water.

"Uhm…..guys? You hear that? Is it going to storm tonight?" Spyro looks out a cracked window as he hears rumbling

They hear a high pitched whistle; suddenly it stops "GET DOWN!" An explosion shakes the building on its foundations.

"_talk about waking service...I WANT MY MONEY BACK!!" _

"G.C.A.? here?" Kirovic looks at C, who nods

"Yes, their big guns are, they have started their campaign into enemy territory" C and Kirovic drop themselves to the ground as the main barrage begins to pour down, tearing the ground, zombies and trees to shreds. Cynder crawls close to Spyro who smiles at her "Don't worry Cynder, I'm here"

"_Somebody hold ME please__! I Dislike 188mm explosive thunderbolts!" _

After a few moments the Barrage stops and C takes a peek trough the shattered window

"It seems that the G.C.A. is more sensitive to trespassers then ever

Outside, the entire forest infront of the trainstation is turned into an wasteland, littered with charred remains of trees. "Well any of Canxiahun's personnel can't be alive now..."

Camera switch to Canxiahun in his citadel, who is watching the scene on the screen

"You sure?.." he chuckles, followed by laughter of two figures behind him

Camera switches back to C, Cynder, Spyro and Kirovic.

C looks down the tracks, and sighs "well…we could also wait till they fixed the railroad" he points at the bent metal and burnt wood, he sits down and gives an even deeper sigh looking into the sky

"What next"

"_One moment please! I'll look it up on my surprise-o-list!"_

"I HOPE for YOU that this is worth it human!" Canxiahun snarls, sending an hooded human in defence "Relax! We will get him eventually…." Canxiahun nods, slightly growling.

"all we know is that this portal is instable, opening it will-" "yes, yes…swallow the world, reap our souls and carry on, bah! Never anything happens.."

"sounds interesting…" Malefore replies "typical for…him" Canxiahun nods in reply.

Meanwhile the dragons and the two humans are continuing their journey through the forest. Hit by a sudden blizzard, the cold sending fingers and claws limp

"Jeez! This almost looks like something Cyril would pull out his sleeve" Spryo wraps himself in with his wings to maintain his warmth, Cynder nods at his statement.

"_Woo! Blizzard! Yah see, evil is a dish served ICE cold"_

C, who has warped a scarf around his neck, gazes at the unending snowfall sensing something…wrong

"Who is Cyril young sir?" a voice replies to Spyro's statement, sending shivers down his spine

"who the hell are you?"

A young light blue dragon, dressed in a black long coat and a top hat smiles "the name is Sir Ender, yours is Spyro I presume?" The dragon extends his clawed hand, smiling at Spyro.

"…I'm an professional darken-hunter" he continues.

"uhm…nice to meet you? And yeah my name is Spyro, Dragon savoir" the blue one nods in understandment "...And Cyril is an friend of mine, an ice guardian" the blue one raises an brow in surprise "really now...interesting"

He turns around "this blizzard isn't thanks to an petty spell, but rather an weather control…it has undermined the local train traffic and trade, leaving this place abandoned"

"Aha! So that explains why that train station was abandoned, there is no one to transport, but why are the G.C.A here?"

Ender looks at Spyro in surprise "G.C.A? last positions are down south not here.." Spyro gives Ender a strange look "say what? But who fired those shells?"

It stayed silent for a while

"well…they could have…Uhm…Moved their positions? Artillery is really vulnerable when they have fired…" C scratches his neck.

"yes, sure, anyway. This blizzard isn't going to lay down soon, I suggest we find some cover, and rest" the others agree with Ender and follow his lead.

"this one better be worth it…" Canxiahun grumbles "patience! She must first engage her target!" The cloaked human replies, as he points at the screen showing the four. Malefore chuckles "this'll be good…I just know it"

The Dark overlord and the human turn their attention to the dragon "…Didn't you notice how they simply follow a stranger? This'll be a walk in the park for her!" Malefore laughs and turns around "heh, yes she'll have no problem with them"

Finally they arrive at what looks like a hotel. The five adventurers enter the warm building. Its receptionist blinks at the sudden appearance of the five. "Uhm? Can I help you?" "Yes we would like to book four rooms please" Ender states, followed by an nod from the receptionist. As she turns around to get the keys.

"Uhm…Mister Spyro? There is some one waiting in the restaurant for you…" Ender whispers at Spyro, who raises an eyebrow and nods slightly. After a few directions he finds himself in an large wooden hall, decorated with red wall carpets, paintings of landscapes and several separated dining spots, for optimum privacy.

A waiter bows in front of Spyro and gestures him to follow. He brings him at a table…to his surprise

"What? You thought I look uglier when I'm younger?" Cyril, with an equal as young Dragoness looks at Spyro, who is baffled by the appearance of an old friend.

"_Greetings…I don't think we've met? Now do we hmmm?" _The Dragoness pierced Spyro with her Clear eyes, her vanilla pure scales shine brightly in the dim light. She smiled warmly at the purple dragon. Much to the annoyance of Cyril "Uhm…yes sure, can I talk to Spyro now?" she shakes her head out of the trance _"Sure, sorry!"_

Cyril takes Spyro to a less dense spot in the restaurant and sighs "Listen, do you have any idea why I'm here?" Spyro shakes his head "Alright….C-G.O.D. 's work, I went to bed and once I closed my eyes this man in a white cloak stands before me, he told me his name was C-G.O.D. A strange name indeed…he told me to do not question it.." Spyro raises his eyebrow "He is still alive? I though that…" "He was gone? That time has token its toll? I think not young one, he, in fact told me about this world, his world, thus explaining why his name is actually C-God….He rules this realm as a god young one! After an brief explanation he took me to his world…he told me to speak to you about…"

"no worries Cyril, I know what's going on, some evil overlord wants to create an Portal to invade-" "destroy…that portal is too instable to last forever, in fact it will turn our world and this one. Inside out. Due a dangerous type of collision of magic and coding. Killing everyone…" Spyro looks at Cyril surprised "but C said-""Spyro? Are you there?" it is Cynder, looking for her love

"go now, she or the others may not see me here, not yet" Spyro nods "and young dragon, bear this in mind: An fallen demon wears white" Spyro looks puzzled at Cyril who turns around, giving an final smile before he departs "You'll find out"

"Ah there you are!" Cynder took his hand, Spyro embraces her. Satisfied to feel her body warmth and giggle "Hey sweetie we are in the middle of an restaurant, stop it, you making me blush" the final words she says with a hint of playfulness. Spyro grins at her remark "When not?" She makes another giggle and leads him to an table.

"_Aww! They make such a nice couple; I would be a Evil witch to take them apart..."_

"You better do so! I cannot allow those to be together! I'm not paying you for nothing!"

The dragoness sighs and gets up _"yes…Master…but after this, I'll never break hearts again..."_

Ender makes his way to Cynder and Spyro, but the dragoness stops him "excuse me sir…Is your name Ender?" opon hearing his name, he nods "Well then, could you please give this bouquet of flowers to those two dragons please?" A bit unsure what to do Ender shrugs "Sure Miss…Miss...Uhm?" "Cleo, just call me Cleo, oh! And let her read this card please" Ender tips his hat at her and continues towards the couple.

"Hey Ender" "Why hello Miss Cynder, I was ordered to give these lovely flowers to you two" She nods and takes the bouquet. And opens the card….and gasps.

She reads the card out loud "I thank you, my love, for sending those chocolates. As a token of my love to you, please accept these flowers – love, your Mina" She glares at Spyro "P.S. I love you too….SPYRO!?" Spyro blinks at her outburst "What's the meaning of this!?"

Spyro ducks away "But…B-but my love. I-" "Well you can tell that to...t-to MINA! Goodbye!" she shoots up and storms off, crying. Leaving behind a baffled Spyro.

"This is cruel, but it must…" "Shut your whining, it was YOUR idea human!" Canxiahun pokes the cloaked figure on his chest, making him stumble. Ultimately slipping and falling on the cold metal floor.

C, in the meanwhile, is already snoring on his bed, disturbed by a loud slam at Spyro's and Cynder's room to his left. "Hummm? What's going on?" He hears a soft sobbing. He gets up and knocks on the wall "hey? You okay?" "Go AWAY!" Cynder snarls, before crying loudly. Giving C shivers.

"Ender? I need some time for myself…" "As you wish" And Ender leaves Spyro's vicinity.

Spyro slowly makes his way to the entrance _"What's wrong Spyro? Lost something?"_ it is hard for Cleo to control her Sarcasm, as she makes an sad expression. Spyro nods slightly _"come, let's have a walk" _and the two depart.

"Have you seen Spyro Kirovic?" Kirovic looks at C, slightly disturbed. "Nope....nor Cynder" "well she is crying her heart out upstairs" Kirovic's expression changes into worry "You think he…." C nods.

For some reason, Spyro feels that Cleo knows the way around here…even through a blizzard, yes she must be familiar in these parts _"we are almost there!"_ She yelled over the howling winds. In front of him lays an massive satellite dish, on an smaller building. Several pipes and tubes connect the two.

Cleo leads Spyro to the main entrance: A simple door. Operated by card key. _"Enter!"_ Cleo opens the door and lets Spyro in first, it is dark inside, yet some lights still burn on an massive console. "By the ancestors! This is-"Click-clack _"the weather control, and A gun aimed point blank…Freeze…heh…..anyway nice place for an date, isn't it? My love?" _Spyro feels his anger rising "Why…"

Suddenly the lights switch on, and Spyro feels her weapon poking in his back _"move"_ He growls slightly as she leads him to upstairs, into a bedroom. "What are you planning you whore?"

"_Oh you'll find out soon enough" _She grins as she pushes him on the bed chaining him to it. _"Now, pay attention!"_ She switches on an large screen projecting satellite pictures of the blizzard. _"My orders are to keep you and the black dragoness separated, but to make sure you are I'm going to test if MY weather control can handle a, lets say, Tornado?" _She smiles _"and while your friends are going to get smashed, torn, cut, and probably crushed. I'm going to have fun with you..." _Her voice changed into something more…seductive

Spyro tries to break free from his chains but is pushed down by her body, he feels her hands sliding up to his neck. She winks at him. Her hand reaches his snout. _"Oh Spyro….Let ME TaKe A BiTe!" _Her voice and looks suddenly darkens. Her hands pushing his head backwards, exposing his neck.

'What a way to go…' Spyro closes his eyes, A pain rushes into his skull. Her Jaws locked around his neck…

'No! Not like THIS!' A high pitched shriek marked the end of his adversary; he turned her into an inferno. She started to swing wildly at him with an sledgehammer. Spyro uses this opportunity break free as the hammer crushes the chain that's attached to his arm. He quickly turns around to dodge another blow, breaking the right one. He is now free

He dashes out the room, down the stairs, but finds no movement in the door to his freedom. He truns around as he hears her rasping laugh.

Two loud bangs bring silence….Cleo's burned limp body crashes to the ground. "You'd truly think that I would let you go that easily?" Cynder aims her gun at Spyro "Cynder! How did you get inside?" Show points at an open window "you know Spyro?" She switches the gun on safe and lowers it "That mixed stench of burned flesh and blood made it suspicious" she smiles "and I got to shoot the bitch who's fault it was"

She looks at the wound "whoa…She has quite a bite…" Spyro groans as she touches it "lets find a treatment" "yeah, but first!" He smashes the console "lets make this place lively again!" as they walk away, the building catches fire. Destroying both the building as Cleo's body.

A Few hours later, Cynder and a patched up Spyro gaze at the clear evening sky.

"beautifull..isn't it?" "Yeah…just like you" He smiles at her blushing, in his mind something else is going on 'An Fallen demon wears white? What the hell does that mean?'

He feels an streak of warmth on his hand: the sun is breaking through, the morning has arrived.

"aww man! You got to be kidding me!"

Cynder shakes her head "well…it was a goodnight's…Unrest.." the both chuckle and hear C calling them that they are leaving.

Canxiahun smashes his fist on the metal counter before him, a dent the size of his fist is the result "DAMN IT!!" The cloaked human and Malefore take a step backwards. "Do you morons know what I JUST LOST?" the two shake their head at Canxiahun "45-freaking-credits! AAARRG! I should have bet that she was going to die!"

"I swear you'll PAY SPYRO!! 45 CREDITS!! IN CASH!!" His sadistic laugh echoed through the dark metal corridors…

Spyro, tired, follows C. Who seems to have an tremendous amount of energy. "Can you please tell me we are going sleep at an place where its quiet, I prefer goonless" He grumbles at C "Patience! The next station is within sight!" he points an an buzy building…People are everywhere.

Cynder is walking next to Ender "Darken-hunter? Whats that?"

"Its an invidual who protects all from the shadow-children, they hail from the Darken realm, being intelligent, crafty, and powerfull."

Cynder raises an eyebrow "but…why are you here then?"

"that, my friend, I because I'm following a trail…"

After the short walk they got on the train, which is heading for a certain City….

**  
**and thats Chapter 4! Will Cyril return? What does 'A fallen demon wears white' mean? Will Spyro finnaly get some rest? Find out in chapter 5

Stay tuned, Stay safe, stay reviewing.


	5. Note

Good news for a change!  
Spyro the New World will be updated soon! Please, bear with me that you still have to wait a few days until I have sorted out my dead USB.

But still, an Update is imminent.

Sincerly yours -

The author


	6. Chapter 5: dance dance, ravingolution

Sorry for the looooong wait in advance, therefore: Compensation with an extra-long chapter! enjoy, review and rejoice

Chapter 5

**DANCE DANCE RAVING-O-LUTION **

Canxiahun paced back and forth in his War-room

"WHERE ARE THE FIGHTS? WHERE ARE THE EPIC STRUGGLES, MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHERE THE HELL IS MY COFFEE?"

Canxiahun looked bitterly around, His gaze gloomed at both the cloaked man and Malefore, who started pointing to eachother as if to say they didn't do it.

"Right..." Canxiahun turns to the window "..SEND IN THE...PIE!"

"Sir..."

"Yeah...yeah...DEROUTE OUR BEHATED ENEMIES TO...the fortress..." Canxiahun made the most slyest of grins he could make. and stared down the window...

In the meanwhile. our heroes have fallen asleep in the train, only Spyro seemed to cannot find any rest. He stared out the window at the landscape zipping by, slowly stroking Cynder as she sleeped against him. He sighs.

"Man...this world..heck...universe, misses a few screws...or entire parts." He took a look around the cabin, C was fallen asleep ontop the rack, and Cynder was sleeping softly. Huddled close to Spyro.

He returns his gaze out the window, staring off into the distance. He suddenly notices that the train was slowing down...odd.

Spyro stood up, when suddenly Enemy troops rush into the train! within a fraction of a second, nearly fifty soldiers, armed and ready, had surrounded Spyro and the others.

"Welcome!" An Officer said to Spyro "Welcome to the evil, dark, gloomy fortress of...MY LITTLE PONY!"

Spyro went silent. and raised and eyebrow "What?"

"Secretivity Reasons..."

"ah."

Within a few moments our Heroes found themselfs locked up in the darkest cell of the fortress: The Cell of Happy, Happy, Joy, relief.

"Damn..." C proclaimed "These people seriously had a lack of therapy in their youth..." He paced around

Cynder was still drowsy, and nodded lazily at C while she yawned.

Suddenly, Canxiahun Appeared in front of them, inside the Cell, with his allround...Pokerface. and shady dragonic looks

"Ha. Ha. You have been captured! and your quest to destroy the freaking world with laser beams."

"They don't have lasers sir..." An Officer standing next to Canxiahun replied.

"NEITHER DO WE! Although we still need to find an use for those bio-thingies"

"They are called Bioplasoids"

"Yeah whatever. The thing is YOU WIL NOT CONTINUE YOUR WORLDY DESTRUCTION ANYMORE!"

"wait. WHAT?" Cynder was now fully awake "From MY point of view we WERE saving it from YOU!"

"Ahhahaa...Oh you poor souls, they didn't tell you anything now did they?"

The cell became really quiet. "...they really didn't right?..." Canxiahun continued, and shrugs "Oh well, less the info, least the pain. now I got to go plot out your deaths, which undoubtly will be very pleasing for me to watch. Ciao!" He dissapeared in thin air. along with his dark laugh...

"What WAS he talking about?" Cynder, now clenging the bars, turned to Spyro. "Now what?"

C let his fingers trace the iron bars...and flicked them as he came across an dent "I got it!"

Meanwhile...Canxiahun had another meeting with the cloaked-shady-human-figure-person and Malefore. "Gentlemen? we have stopped an possible Catastrofe and we herby made sure that the balance between good an evil is intact! I am proud of you gentlemen" The two nodded in agreement as the watched the Black anthro dragon pace to the window, his red eyes buring from his sockets.

"But however gentlemen, We're not out of it yet.."

"Don't worry master" Malefore spoke up "I'm sure MC Zandbak can handle them" A grin spread over his muzzle, the human next to him giving an weird look. Supposingly he did understand the name.

Back behind bars. C was letting Spyro use his head.

"ouch. Ouch. Ouch." C, who is using Spyro as ram, was seeing that the dent had become a crack, yet the bars wern't planning on moving anytime soon in this season. "Well" He sighed "Looks like we-" The overly loud noise of an machine brought in motion silenced C as our heroes turn their attention to the sudden realisation that the walls, ceiling and the entire room infron to the iron bars were fake, and revealed an rather elobrate podium. As the iron bars Retracted into the ground the trio slowly made their way out of the fake prison cell.

"GOOOOOOOD EVENING DANCE-DANCERS!" The loudness of the voice send the microphone beeping and our hero's whincing. In the middle of the podium stood a single figure, however, the excessive amount of glowsticks attached to its arms gave off the impression that it wasn't going to be much of fist-face-firsting. The figure was suddenly lit up by three giant spotlights, each representing a diffrent colour.

"I Welcome you! to rave island!" The thing -he- was wearing an laced, black coat with equal as flashy pants beneath them. Before Spyro could even utter a word, A pounding beat started to throb through the giant hall. As does it get even more colourfull lights, As very life-like lasers.

One of them nearly winked Cynder who backed away only to score another near-hit with an suiting white beam. As the amount of lasers and excessive beats increased, our heroes find themselfs being caged in by the flashy -deadly- lights of doom.

"Dang! If this keeps up like now we'll be truly 'entranced' by this maniac!" Spyro spat as he slid out of the way for yet another beam.

"One way to defeat an laser totting-" "I'd say dancing" C dryly added "-Idiot, is by re-directing his beams by high density mirrors" Cynder Commented as she ducked away. "Problem is-" Another beam passed by with its soothing zoom of pain "- I don't see ANY mirrors around here Cynder!"

"-Gee, I didn't notice that!" Another happily shot beam misses them by inches, along with its best pals: Two 45 ton warheads.

The music intesified and the Collabration of lasers as rockets came at them at impressive speeds. Spyro was forced to keep his tail in his hands to ensure it won't be turned into Shish-tail-kebab. Suddenly, the unslaught stopped. the lights died and a spot concentraded on C wearing an Afro, getting raised to an elevated position

"I think...we gotta beat deadly music with music.." Cynder speculated as she and Spyro ducked for the crossfire.

"Alright! Alright! Cy-" And she was gone "-nder." He sighed as he slumped behind the wall "Great. Now what?"

His eyes trailed over a sleek an lenghty object, it was wide..and serveral silver streaks run down from the one side to the middle of the other.

"So then...Whats this?"

Meanwhile, Cynder and C were busy with both Dodging, As luanching their projectiles and Lasers at the opponent dancer. Noticing how his dancing kept getting more and more exentric

"I wonder how long we can keep this up?"

"Either until we get dismemberd, or they call coffee break!" Cynder Replied in a shout, dodging a lightfull death at a laser. But the beat only increased..and suddenly a massive explosion occured, shrouding the panel where the enemy was 'dancing' in a dark, thick smoke.

Spyro stood inbetween platforms holding an Electric guitar; "Rocket luanching instruments? awesome!" he blew the smoke from he head. as a second missile is poised ready for another explosive solo.

"Freaking hell!" MC Zandbak coughed as he got back onto his feet "What kind note was -that-?"

"The Oldschool one!" Spyro smirked as he tapped his head "Somehow I knew how to use this thing.." Cynder and C exchanged looks..Cynder shrugged...and Spyro Struck another note. sending the other missile at MC's way. who kicked into the right pad, and sending an colourfull laser to obliterate the incoming metal-head. And soon the two erupt in a fierce battle of Musical taste!

Spyro Shredding away at the guitar and MC dancing away on his pad, Laser Verus Rocket, Electronic music versus Oldschool guitar. The air inbetween filled with laser and explosion.

"I'm sure Spyro can handle this guy, Lets go find an exit C!" Cynder leaped of the platform, followed suit by C, She quickly glanced around for any hints of an exit..A door off the side! thats the exit alright! she signals C to follow.

Spyro feels that his rockets are in less quantity then the lasers flying widly everywhere, and the guitar was getting warmer in his hands now. And before he knew it, the thing exploded in his hands, sending him flying against the wall.

"Pop goes the guitarist.." THe music stops, as Spyro's eyes met the flamboyant raver...

Cynder and C's escape was less eventfull: after a loud complaining on why to build a door at 45 feet, rubbing of the spots that had conviently cuaght them after falling said height, they were traversing a rather dark, and ineffeciently long tunnel.

"Either the architects that build this place had cut in their salary, or there was an overdoses of suspicious mushrooms in the drafting room.." Cynder mutterd as she looked around the lightless-hallway. which was suprisingly illuminated until a few feet before them. almost as if a light was following them.

"Yes, yes...everything is fun and games now.." C commented as he was trying to spot whatever is giving the light. "Do you suppose they got LED lights?" Cynder glanced at the ceiling "Maybe. I think an sensory system which reacts on movement is installed on an riding base, allowing to follow us and shine light as you move.."

C shook his head "Nah, too expensive." Cynder gave him a short glance "Wanna try who is right?"

"Sure, how do you wish to support your theory?"

"Not moving."

"Figures." And they halted, not moving a limb.

The lights turned off.

"I stand corrected." But Cynder was observing an unusual neon lighting on the wall: two arrows, pointing in both directions, the upper saying 'NOT AN EVIL CONTROL CENTRE' while the lower reads 'SUPOSSINGLY WHERE YOU CAME FROM' an small sign below both, conviently stating: 'Tours every two centuries, Maps avaible at the control centre'

C waved, and the lights popped on again "Well, we are going the right direction...I suppose."

Spyro jumped down the long drop, he had narrowly escaped the raver's attempt to capture him in a fishnet skirt, and found himself grumbeling about 'who the hell build this place?' he would question the the abundant lack of lighting if he wasn't being chased by an light-full podium, and a raver waving an fishnet skirt. Yelling half-imporable requests.

Under the barrage of Laser and booming music, he saw an faint, very faint light in the far distance of the hall-way, dodging a laser...he got an idea! With an dearing jump, he managed to luanch himself against the wall, up on the podium and bashing the raver in his chest, sending him off-balance, he then quickly followed with an uppercut, which was blocked and kindly repaid by an devastating Jab to the side of his head. Spyro could see stars only to meet the wooden podium, he saw his chance now..

"Bah! close combat eh?"

"Nah, blitzkrieg more like!" Spyro pulled out the plug, making the raver go wide eyed as the music and lights died down..

"You freaking Idio-" KABOOM! the podium errupted into a fireball, sending spyro flying towards the light faster then he would bargain for, hit the ground, saw the suprised faces of Cynder and C, passed underneath Cynder and came to an halt before her.

"Dynamic entry, Spyro?"

"Commando, Cynder?" All he saw was her foot being planted on his face.

Canxiahun paced around in his office uneasily, watched carefully by malefore and the cloaked human.

"Got word from fortress command, our little execution failed!" grumbles came from the two.

"What went Wrong Master Canxiahun?"

"Ugh, The raver got himself 'unplugged'"

Both Malefore and the cloaked man raised an eyebrow...

"But do not fear! I have a solution here.."

Our heroes continue their hike through the seemly, neverending tunnel, until they stumble upon an lamp in the middle of the room.

"What an ugly thing." C dryly commented on the plain lamp

"Hmmm, nostalgic more like." Cynder added, while Spyro rubbed his chin and approached it, he pulled the string dangeling beside the shade, turning the light off, he yanks again. this time the light goes back on, while they find themselfs in the controlroom.  
Blinking, our heroes quickly disperse as the large open room becomes crowded with gunfire...The large blue screen showing the globe switched to an 'red alert!' screen.

"Group four! head for that human, one and me take the purple one, group seven goes for the commando chick!" The gunfire stops momentairly.

Cynder, poised next to spyro, Shook her head

"Why do people make such a fuss out of personal freedom? Its not like I'm running about naked." She grumbled as Spyro glanced around the corner "Damn..Here they come!" Traces shot past him as the soldiers open fire in a attempt to behead him with lead.  
Spyro rolled behind the next console, the incoming rain of lead inconviently follows him to Turn the metal computer into swiss cheese. As the first two bullets wizzed by, C had already gone for his firearms: Two revolvers, better said: handcannons. And managed to take down two hostiles as the rest was send scattering for any sort of cover.

"We would be doing good to leave now!" Cynder announced loudly as she obtained a rifle.

"The exit is closely guarded by guards and half the base now! how on the living realm are we getting out?" Spyro relpied in a shout.

"Spyro is right Cynder, Unless you know any commando moves-" "Shut up!" "-My only plan is to blast an exit free through the masses of soldiers here! Did anyone brought an grenade luancher?"

"Listen! Let -me- fix this, I know what to do guys!" Suddenly the lights switched off. At that exact moment, Spyro knew what was going to happen. and dove behind his cover...the lights went back on. and they found themselfs back in the tunnel again..However, a Sreen seems floating before them.

"HELLO" it reads "I AM THE WARNING-O-TRON 3"

"Uhm...hi?"

"YOUR SHIFTS INTO AND BACK FROM THE CONTROL CENTERE HAVE CREATED AN INFLUX OF TIME-SPACE CONTINUUM."

Spyro blinked a few times "And In english...this means?"

"YOU HAVE CREATED AN BLACK HOLE AT THE END OF THIS ENDLESS TUNNEL."

"Wait...this is an endless-"

"CORRECT, THE SAID HOLE COLLAPSED DUE TWO OVERLAPPING DIMENSIONS-"

"Well, so much for that danger. Lets go home guys." C gestured towards the other way

"-LEAVING A QUASAR DISTORTION."

"...I'll just keep my mouth now."

Cynder went wide eyed "And what are we supposed to do?" On the other end...a massive light and matter begins to tear away in endless blackness, rimmed by pure light.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND ENJOY THE RIDE."

Spyro held Cynder as time and space began to twist and stretch...colours darkness and whatnot phased along...But suprisingly, there was suddenly a bright light...


End file.
